


흑발이 무서워

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Harry Shum Jr., M/M, Top Matthew Daddario
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej





	흑발이 무서워

-어, 이 자세를 하실 땐 팔을 좀 더...

또다. 해리가 하던 말을 멈추자, 해리의 아래에 있던 매튜가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 왜 그래요? 라고 말 하는 것 같은 흡사 강아지의 그것이라 해리는 잠시 그 눈빛이 방금 전까지 어디를 훑고 있었는지 잊을 뻔했다.

-흠, 흠. 좀 더 펴셔야 해요.

해리의 지도에 얌전히 네, 대답한 매튜의 시선이 다시 해리의 봉긋한 가슴으로 돌아갔다. 이 새롭고 괴로운 고객을 만난 건 이제 2주가 다 되어간다. 그 2주 동안 매튜는 처음 만났을 때와 변함없이, 해리의 가슴과 허벅지, 엉덩이, 얼굴을 훑었다. 오늘도 거의 울고싶은 심정으로 해리는 매튜의 PT를 마쳤다. 혼자 조금 더 운동을 하다가 샤워를 한 후 고마웠다고 담백하게 인사하고 나가는 매튜를 보며 해리는 한숨을 폭 쉬었다. 차라리 PT가 끝나고 개인적으로 질척거리기라도 하면 대놓고 거절이라도 하지, 저렇게 사적인 대화는 일절 없이 건조하게 굴면 해리도 할 말이 없어지는 것이다. 

그런데 PT 도중에는 음험한 시선을 느낀 것이 한두 번이 아니라 해리는 이제 거의 위압감까지 느끼고 있었다. 특히 가슴이나 엉덩이를 볼 땐 그 큰 눈으로 뚫어질 것처럼 응시하곤 했는데, 그때문에 해리도 종종 말을 더듬거나 식은땀을 흘리기도 했다. 그럴 때면 어김없이 매튜의 '왜 그래요? 무슨 문제라도 있나요?' 하고 묻는 것 같은 애교 가득한 눈망울이 쏟아졌다. 그럴 때마다 해리는 울고 싶은 기분이었다. 해리의 몸을 볼 땐 위험하고, 얼굴을 마주칠 땐 누구보다 무해한 그 시선에 어느 장단에 맞춰야할지를 도통 모르는 것이다.  
차라리 싫은 사람이라면 모를까 얼굴과 몸이 완벽하게 해리의 취향인 데다 해리를 한번 어떻게 해보려 하거나 진상짓도 없이 얌전하게 PT만 받고 가는 탓에 더 곤란했다. 만나달라고 대놓고 말이라도 하면 거절이라도 하지, 게다가 싫은 건 아니지만 눈빛이 너무 불순해 부담스러운 쪽이었다.

-휴우...

오늘도 매튜의 시선을 받느라 따끔거리는 듯한 엉덩이를 톡톡 두드리며 해리가 한숨을 쉬었다. 어깨에는 운동가방을 달랑달랑 매고 카운터에 있는 아이사야에게 건성으로 손을 흔든다. 다른 날이라면 한두 마디 정도 아이사야와 잡담을 나눴겠으나, 오늘은 매튜의 진한 시선을 견딘 신경이 너덜너덜하다.

빨리 집에 가고싶어... 웅얼거리며 차를 타고 도착한 곳은 애석하게도 집 근처 마트였다. 능숙하게 카트를 끌며 할일을 무심코 중얼거렸다. 집에 가자마자 주스를 갈아서 먹어야 하니까... 케일을 좀 사고... 보충제도 사야하고... 어?

-여기서 뵙네요.  
-...어?

'무슨 일이라도 있어요?' 말하는 것 같은, 귀엽고 애교 가득한 강아지 얼굴이 해리를 향해 생글거리며 웃었다.


End file.
